towerclimbfandomcom-20200216-history
Change Log
Alpha - No inventory or items - No running - No stun from falling (wasps could not stun either) - No control config - No death pics - No menu buttons besides X to start game - Levels do not progress beyond hatchery - No beetles - Some unique music no longer found in the game's files - Only jump berries - Different witch sprite - Witch UI was a window operated with cursor - Borderless screen resolution operated with function keys - Different menu design with green grass and purple sky - Many different basic old sound effects that remain in the game's files today - Old walk cycle - Old stone 'TOWERCLIMB' logo - No precision jumping - Most objects like spikes remain in place when the block below them is destroyed, just floating - Crush blocks, which do fall, don't even crush the player, the player is just displaced - A message displays every time the player consumes a jump berry - Many sounds used basic waveforms, the witch also had a cackling sound when interacted with. (these sounds still present in game files today) Beta Version 1 - New intro - Many graphical updates that make the game more recognizable compared to the final version - Log added - Cursor remains visible at any point in game - Title music that we know and love - Menu with buttons, but only 'New' and 'Log' on the title screen, no options - Borderless resolution operated by function keys still present - Still old logo - Log marks were multicolored dots (9x9 pixels) that faded at the outer pixels. - Log had no numbers on the border - Log selection circle had a 3D rotation effect which was removed in later versions. - Log has images saved from run deaths - Quotes that display upon beginning a run, example "Never give up!" were added. - The game begins directly by pressing New, no door screen yet. - Running added - No cling, not even while holding X - Still no control config - Precision jumping added, not on by default, toggleable at any time by pressing 'J' - Inventory added - Inventory menu has icons of keyboard keys next to potions and inventory showing how to operate - Inventory is labeled at top with imprint of a bag 'ITEM BAG' - Potion sprites added in bottom right corner to show what is available - When items are thrown there is a slight random change in angle making its trajectory unpredictable - Item hopping is present but much weaker - Many items such as crates, blast berries, spring boxes, and spikes added. - Spring boxes appear different, like an actual box with a spring on top - A used spring box does not launch the player at all but can be stood on like a crate - The witch has a new sprite. - Using a witch no longer opens a cursor-operated menu but instead opens a new and different menu - The witch menu darkens the screen, and plays the witch music which does not normally play - The witch's potions can be bought when in the menu using the 1 2 3 and 4 keys - New death screen with music and death sprites that have a slow boucing rotation animation - Balloon plants added - Push blocks pushed at a constant rate rather than at intervals like in the later version - The player could be revived from a crush death - Water levels with fish and jellyfish now exist - Rats added - Beetles added - Giant worm added - Giant worm does not destroy blocks - Chests added - A message still displays every time the player consumes a jump berry - Conservatory and its enemies added - Heart and its enemies added - Zardo the wizard and the 'strange feeling' added - Path of exiles added - Thrown items can be unpredictable and teleport or accelerate rapidly upon bouncing - Unbearable smells added - Had weird possibly functional save feature that reloaded your progress after a crash? - Precision jumping affected jump potions, making them not launch you up very far if you released x Beta Version 2 - Control config added (Operable by an external executable configured before launching the game) - The beta ended on the balloon ride up to what would be ch2 - Portal door mode selection screen added. - Chapter 1 is not entered by running into the portal door, instead you sit in front of it to begin the process. - Centurial trials added. Steam Release Version 1 - New logo we know and love - Death screen rearranged, image experiences no rotation but screen elements slowly bob slightly up and down. - In-game options menu - Updated log - Death cards menu - Chapter 2 added - Chapter 1+ added - Colossus added - Zball PvP added Steam Release Version 2 - Tutorial added - Easy mode added, allowing the player to hold 2 revives purchased for half price, and ressurect from certain permanent-deaths such as crushing. (only during main ch1 and ch2) - Autocling added - Some bugs fixed, including the ability to use jump aura jumps in mid air while dead - Colossus edited to feature one challenger's sword in place of one of the old swords at the beginning of the level. Steam Release Version 3 - Colossus edited, a golden berry is now given after every even wave, and there is now a crafter and a witch who sells extra revives at incrementing prices - New enemy, an overseer of the temple with a terrible gaping maw, which is alerted by an expanding and contracting circular sight radius rather than a sight beam, and attacks in a chomp-lunge at the player, having no hand - You cool? setting added to options menu - A new level feeling 'You sense bloodlust.' unique to chapter 2's temple, featuring the new overseer enemy, spikes which periodically extend from the ground, and generally occult overtones - Kingshook added, a new hook with the functionality of the elastograp which also deals throwing damage and can be swing like a sword. Can only be crafted (csword or bbane + elastograp) - Gunboots added, a tribute to those from Downwell. Can only be crafted (sabatons + vapour wand) Cannot even be obtained from the colosseum prize box - temptst.lvl and some copies of pre-existing temple levels added to game files - Many level editor related sprites added to game files Steam Release Version 4 (ch3/level editor update) - does not exist yet? - new logo we know less but love more?